vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas (Dreaming Moon)
Summary Being created to guide and give a fate to the souls, Douglas is the one who has total control over the souls, created by The Creator as his son to deal with the deaths. But there are times when he chooses a specific soul, whose past seems surprising, even to him, to the point of giving them the opportunity to be reborn with a new body that only he can destroy. After he was defeated and humiliated by Till's fear, he, along with Ingrid, decided that they must end all the evil and fear of the world in order to finally end Till, after understanding that in this way he could create the happiness and love that humanity needs, needed and will need. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely Higher Name: Douglas Origin: Dreaming Moon Gender: Male Age: At least over 1000 years old Classification: Ruler of Souls, Deity of Death, Punisher of Mankind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (He's the ruler of the souls, and has total control over the fate of the souls. Is able to bring them eternal rest, or if he wishes he can reincarnate them with a thought, and when this happen all the memories of their past is forgotten), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 8 & 9, cosmic beings as Douglas cannot die from mortal wounds and their true selves exists in different dimensions of existence. He will not die unless his heart is totally destroyed), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as long as his heart remains intact, he can regenerate even from the destruction of his physical body), Psychometry, Dimensional Travel, Life and Death Manipulation (Able to kill and reincarnate every being that he wish, the ones reincarnated for Douglas has an immortal soul that only Douglas is able to kill), Creation (Created the Heaven, and his artificial heart), Shapeshifting, Power Bestowal (Can bring to the reincarnated souls new powers and abilities), scaling from the reincarnated souls he should have Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Devouring (Scaling from Ingrid), Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Body Control (Scaling from Slenderman), Enhanced Senses (Scaling from Herman Spencer), Nigh-Omnipresence Attack Potency: Planet level (Created the Heaven, a dimension so large to contains all the souls of the ones who make a emotional link as the love with other beings), likely Higher '(Stunned Wrath with a mere movement), can ignore conventional durability with his powers. 'Speed: '''Likely Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Till), otherwise 'Nigh-Omnipresent '(Stated that he is in several places at once, being able to be talking to Ingrid but at the same time directing the fate of souls, told Spencer that he was always with him, watching) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ '(Stunned Wrath, who has the size of a building) 'Durability: Planet level+ 'likely much '''Higher '(Survived for a few moments the tortures of Fear when he was trapped), being Immortal and regeneration makes him difficult to defeat. '''Stamina: Limitless. Range: Several Meters with his basic powers, Planetary with Creation and Soul Manipulation, likely far higher (Governs over all souls of existence). Standard Equipment: His Heart (Actually in possession of Ingrid). Intelligence: Beyond Mortal Comprehension, it's seems to have a far beyond knowledge of the existence, because he existed since the primordial times of it. Weaknesses: It's difficult for him to understand human feelings, which makes attacks of this kind (Empathy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, etc) totally fatal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Nigh-Omnipresence Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dreaming Moon